


Doesn't Listen

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Geralt doesn't need anyone. So why does Jaskier give him this funny feeling?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Doesn't Listen

Geralt had one rule. It was a pretty decent rule. Besides, everyone already thought it was a given for him (even though it really, really wasn't). And that rule was:

Don't catch feelings. You will die. 

Dramatic? Yes. But Geralt didn't say any of this out loud. Because despite what people assumed about him--big scary white-haired man with rippling muscles, covered in blood and scars--he had a heart of gold deep down. He was built with compassion.

His horse? He'd die for her, hands down.

Threadbare people trying to feed their children, with a monster problem? He wouldn't make them pay much, nothing like the other Witchers around them. 

And intelligent creatures? Or ones that might be a little odd, but for the most part harmless? He left them alone. 

So yeah, he wasn't what people thought. And he'd rather people left him alone as much as possible, besides work of course. It was easier that way. 

And that worked pretty well for the most part until he met Jaskier. 

Jaskier, with his big watery blue eyes. Jaskier, with his ridiculous prim clothes even as they trekked through fields and forests and mud-caked towns. Jaskier, his voice familiar by now because he just never shut the fuck up--no self-preservation skills whatsoever, or stranger-danger skills either, might he add. But Jaskier, grounding, good. After all this time... 

_"Truth or dare?" Jaskier's eyes twinkled. Geralt was tired after all this time. He didn't want to play any silly games and yet he knew he was going to humor him. He always did._

_Geralt sighed. "Truth."_

_"Why don't you love yourself?"_

_Oh. Uh. "Dare."_

_"I dare you to love yourself!"_

_What the fuck? "Never have I ever--"_

_"Geralt! That's not how this works!"_

_But he was laughing. And Geralt was smiling too._

So no offense but why was he such a dumb bitch who didn't even listen to his own advice? Guess he'd never know. 


End file.
